Annabeth in Goode High
by Athena'sRein16
Summary: After the giant war, Annabeth and Percy have to go to school. What happens when Annabeth surprises Percy by going to his school. Will their relationship survive? Will they make it through high school with out trouble? What is that surprise Percy is planning? Is that Thalia and Nico?
1. Annabeth, meet Goode

**Annabeths pov**

_ Brrrinnnggg Bbrrrrriiiiiinnngggggg! _ My alarm clock woke me up with an annoying noise. I realized what day it is and jumped out of bed. After a quick shower I was ready. Today, I was surprising my Seaweed Brain by going to Goode, the school he goes to. I was pleased by my choice of outfit. I had silver converse on, with jean shorts and a seagreen Hollister hoodie. My curly blonde hair was tied up in a high pony tail. I had my dagger strapped to my belt (the gods retrieved it from tartarus).

I smiled to myself thinking about what Percy would say. I looked at the clock, 6:45. _Gods, I have to go!_ Grabbing my bag, I ran out the door.

**don't mind me! Just a line break here! Doo Dee doo!**

When I walked into the school, I heard people whispering and looking at me funny. Oh well.

I made my way to the front desk and asked the nice lady for my schedule.

**Annabeth's schedule**

**Calculus: Mrs. Steed**

**Greek: Mr. Brunner**

**P.E.: Coach Hedge**

**Lunch**

**English: Mr. Blofis**

**Architecture: Mrs. Leah**

**Biology: Mr. Stein**

**History: Mrs. Thompson**

Wait, Coach Hedge!? This is goin to be one interesting school year.

I turned around and saw him. His black hair unruly as usual, I missed him so much**.**

**Percy's pov**

I was standing in front of the doors to my school. Back to school. Yay. After surviving Tartarus, school seemed like nothing. The only thing that really caused anxiety, is that it's the first time I've been away from Annabeth. This year is going to be torture!

**just another line break. Hmmm...hmmm...**

"Jake! I'm telling you she is real!" I told my friends. "Ya Perce, you got a gorgeous, smart, funny, warrior girl for a girlfriend. I'll believe it when I see it!" Kylee said. "Then turn around" a voice said from behind me. I turned and looked right into piercing grey eyes. "Wise Girl! What are you doing here?" I asked giving her a hug.

"Well, I needed to be here to work on my _job, _and I missed you too much!" She said. I leaned in to kiss her. After thirty seconds, my friends coughed and we broke apart. "Heh, well I guess you want to meet my friends. That's Jake, Caleb, John, Kylee, Emma, and Luna. Guy's, this is my totally real, girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

Luna was giving Annabeth a funny look. Oh well, it's probably nothing. I took her hand and we walked away.

** Luna's pov**

When he said girlfriend, my heart broke. I've known Percy for three years! No way that dumb blonde knows him better and longer than me! Time to break them up.

It was kind of mean, but Percy and I are soul mates. We are meant to be together! I went to my math class, which surprisingly, the dumb blond was in.

Throughout the entire class, Annabeth kept answering the questions without even a calculator. Could this girl be any more perfect?


	2. Meet Kandi

Percy's pov

I can't believe my Wise Girl is at my school! I couldn't be any more happy. We were on our way to Greek. Chiron teaches at my school to help me. He said there was another reason, but he won't tell me.

Anyway, I was so excited about Annabeth, I forgot all my friends are in this class! Today we are working on the language. This couldn't be any easier. "Percy! Annabeth! How are you guys?" Chiron asked us. "We are great, thanks!" He told us we will demonstrate and started class. "Okay class,today we will be learning the Greek language. Would anyone like to demonstrate?" Annabeth and I raised our hands as soon as he asked. He nodded at us and we stood up.

(Things in italics are Greek) _"stand up if you can understand us." _I called_"So, what do you wanna talk about?" "Hahaha, look at their faces!" "Oh my gods, that's perfect!" _Chiron coughed and we sat down. As soon as I sat down, John tossed me a note. 'How did you learn to do that?' I rolled my eyes. 'Camp' was all I said.

As soon as the bell rang, I picked up Annabeth and we ran to P.E. Coach Hedge wasn't here today, so it was a free period.

**BOB THE LINE BREAKER! I'm a little butterfly!**

**Annabeths pov**

We walked into the cafeteria and we sat down with his friends. As soon as we sat down, they started to question us, most of them from Luna. "So how long have you know each other?" She asked. I looked into Percy's eyes and we had a quick mental conversation. I was going to answer all the questions

"We have known each other for five years." She looked a little bit troubled by that. Somehow, I knew she was trying to break us up. "Where did you two meet?" "A camp w go to." She nodded.

She was about to ask another question, when I got shoved off my seat. A girl with brown hair, and do much makeup, you couldn't see her face. And she was sitting in my seat. "Hi, PercyBear!" She said wrapping her arms around Percy.

"Kandi, I told you, I have a girlfriend!" He said standing up. "Oh Percy, we both know that's just a joke." My blood was boiling. How dare she flirt with him! The guy who crawled through TARTARUS for me! "Oh ya! Well Kandi, you happen to be looking at his very real girlfriend," I spat.

"Ya right, Percy would never go put with a dumb blond." With one look at Percy, I knew he was about to do something. Before he could do anything, I stood up. I grabbed her by her collar and glared at her. "First of all, Percy and I have known each other since we were 12! Second, I am three times smarter than you! I was learning trig in third grade! Finally, don't try to steal someone's boyfriend that can kill you in 20 different ways!"

I dropped her and she scurried off. Percy put his arm around me and I leaned into his warm embrace. The entire lunch room was staring at us like we were crazy.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. I was packing up my stuff when I was tapped on the shoulder. "Hey Wise Girl. Where do you live? I can drop you off." I smiled mischievously. "Oh Seaweed Brain, I am staying at your house! Your mom offered me to stay in your guest room. She thought it would be better for both of us, with the nightmares and stuff." He picked me up and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you," he whispered. "For what?" He looked at me and gave me a kiss full of passion and love. "For being there." With that, we left the school feeling better then ever.


	3. A Goode Surprise

**Must read: Hey guys! For all my loyal followers, check out my other story, experience things the Half-Blood way. For me to continue, I need reviews on that story! Now, I will only update every five reviews on this story! Haha! So I know for sure I will add Thalia and nico, but will Thalia quit the hunters, or stay? Review what you think should happen!**

**Percy's POV**

"Mom! I'm home, and I brought a surprise! It is a living being, but be careful, it's a little mean!" I called, earning a punch from Annabeth. She came in wearing a blue apron with flour on her hands.

"Annabeth! How are you?" She asked giving her a hug. "I'm great, thanks Mrs. Blofis." Annabeth replied. "Call me Sally. And how did your surprise work?" I looked at my mom. "Wait, mom, you knew? Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. "I asked her not to Seaweed Brain. What part of a surprise to you not understand?" Annabeth said.

I just rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm glad your here," I mumbled into her hair. "Come on, let's go do our home work." I sighed as she dragged me to her room. Somehow, her room looked like she lived here for a while already.

"Wise Girl, can you help me?" I asked her. "Sure Percy." She came over and started to explain the process. I wasn't listening to a word she said. I watched as her gray eyes ran over the paper, her golden curls sparkling in the light. "Percy! Are you even listening?" I looked into her eyes. "No."

**I'm just lil Klein's BREAKER. Don't mind me!**

Second day of school. Yay! Please not the sarcasm. I quickly got ready. Today, I left my hair down. I was wearing a sweater that said 'Athena always has a plan.' I also had on leggings and my silver converse.

By the time I was ready, Percy just finished taking a shower. What a Seaweed Brain. "Morning Sally!" I called walking into the kitchen. "Hi Annabeth, are you ready?" I nodded and ate breakfast. Soon, me and Percy were out of the door.

The day went by really quick, and it was all good, until Marcus came. I was putting my notebooks in my locker when he came up beind me. "Hey beautiful," a deep voice said. I turned and saw a 6'1" boy with brown hair. By the looks of him, he looked like a football player.

"Hi, I'm Marcus." Hmmm, this will be fun. "Hi Marcus, call me beautiful again and you will pay," I growled at him. He didn't even seem faced. "Feisty, I like that. Why don't we go catch a movie this Friday."

I walked up to him and punched him. I found Percy waiting and we walked into the lunch room. We were then tackled.

**Nico 's POV**

Thalia and I were waiting anxiously. "Where are they?" She demanded. "They are probably just late. We were going to surprise Percy and Annabeth. "There they are!" "PERCY! ANNABETH!" We yelled tackling them in a hug. They seemed a little surprise, but hugged us back.

We sat down at the table we were at earlier. "What are you two doing here?" Annabeth asked excitedly. "Well, my dad wanted me to have a high school experience, and Pincone Face here is looking for new recruits." We all lowered our heads with respect. A lot of hunters were lost in the wars. Especially, with Orion.

We spent the entire lunch talking. This was going to be one interesting year.

**Luna****'s pov**

We were all waiting for Percy to come. When they came through the door, they were tackled by two kids. The girl had braided black hair and a circlet. She had on shorts and a Death To Barbie T-Shirt.

The boy almost looked goth. He had pale skin and jet black hair. He had on grey shoes with jeans and a black shirt. They all had the aura of importance that Percy and Annabeth had. It was almost as if they had been through two wars.

I hate to admit it, but I was jealous. And besides, Percy and Annabeth had known each other for a while. They will more than likely get tired of each other. Ya, that's it.

**Remember! I need five reviews until the next chapter, and check out my poll!**


	4. Author's Note! Please Read!

Hey guys! Just thought I'd put this out there! I am an official Beta Reader. My name is Athena'sRein16! Haha, well please r and r! Once I finish this story, a shout out Will go to all who followed, favorited, or reviewed! Btw, only one more review and I will continue this story! And two more for my other story! Review soon!


	5. Party Like a Half-Blood

Percy's pov

Thalia and Nico rode to ny house with Annabeth and me. They still wouldn't tell me where they were staying! "Ok guys, we're here." We got out of the car and climbed the three flights of stairs to my building.

"Mom! I'm home! I brought back some more mean livings beings!" I yelled. My mom came out of the kitchen and said hi to Thalia and Nico like she knew they were coming. Something fishy is going on...(yes, pun intended).

"Honey, the gods wanted to reward you, and bought you a house. It is to be shared between all four of you. I assume you all have your stuff there but Percy?" Mom said. I looked at all the others like 'you knew about this!?'

At the house, we started to explore. House was an understatement. This place was a freaking mansion! It had a huge green yard with fountains statues. The back yard had the best pool I had ever seen.

The first floor had a massive living room, though it was extremely cozy. It was also stocked with a room that was filled with games. It had two or three bathrooms. The kitchen was perfect. It was also stocked with some silverware from camp so we just had to say what we wanted.

The overall architecture was amazing. It was perfect for all of us. The second floor was seven bedrooms. Four had plaques on them with our names, while three had the words 'guestroom' the best part, was it was gold. We all took some time to explore our room and found they were perfect for all of us.

The third floor was probably the best part. It had an archery range with moving targets. Alters to the dead (those kinda creeper me out). A office for working. An arena, and overall Half-Blood Heaven.

"Guys! I have an idea! What if we throw a house warming party! It's Friday, so we can have them over soon. We can invite mortals and demigods!" We all agreed. Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico went to invite campers, while I called my mortal friends.

I invited John, Jake, Caleb, Luna, Kylee, and Emma. Within the next hour, everyone had arrived.

Luna's pov

Holly Crap! They had a huge house. When I found out the four of them lived alone, I was kinda jelly. "Now that everyone is here, we can do introductions." Percy said.

There were two boys with brown eyes ans mischievous smiles. The only difference between them was height. Travis was taller by an inch than Conner.

There was also a girl with brown hair and leaf green eyes. Her name is Katie. According to Annabeth, she was the only one to control Conner and Travis.

The girl named Piper has choppy brown and black hair. Her eyes were like looking into a kaleidoscope, ever changing. She was really pretty. Apparently, she was dating Jason. He had blond hair and electrifying blue eyes. He had lots of muscles and was introduced as Thalia's brother.

Thalia had black hair and always wore a silver circlet. She had on a black jacket. Nico was something different. He looked like the youngest of them, but his eyes held age. He had pale skin, on constraints to his jet black hair and eyes. He is Hazel's sister.

Hazel had dark skin and golden eyes. Black and brown curls cascading around her face. She was the youngest, a year younger. She was dating Frank. He was a buff looking chinese kid. They way he carried himself, it was like he was embarrassed by his appearance. "This is Leo-" Suddenly, everyone from his group silent. "Um, well, he is no longer with us." His voice cracked at the end. I wanted to put my arms around him, but Annabeth beat me.

After introductions were done, he told us that people from Goode were absolutely not allowed on the third floor. Weird. "Let's-" Travis started. "Party!" Conner finished.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Katie offered. We agreed and sat in a circle. Jason offered to go first. "Caleb, truth or dare?" "Truth." He considered it for a moment. "Who here would you date if you weren't already dating Emma?" "Probably Katie."

He turned to Percy."truth or dare?" "Truth" he said. "Who would you date other than Annabeth?" Please be me. Please be me. "Well, Piper and I have been through a lot and I trust her, though not as much as Annabeth. Sorry Sparky, but I choose your girlfriend." Everyone just snickered.

The game went on like that for a while. "Hey, didn't you mention something about a pool?" Emma said. The people from his camp went to change on the third floor, the place we aren't allowed. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico changed in there rooms and we changed in the three down here.

When I saw Percy and his camp friends, my first thought was ' Woah.' The girls were drop dead gorgeous, while the boys were smoking. Annabeth had on a silver bikini. It showed off her body good. The way it brought out her eyes was amazing.

Piper had on a pink bikini. The bottom was like a Hawaiian skirt. Hazel had on a golden one piece. It was covered in intricate black designs. Katie had on a green two piece as well. Thalia had on a electric blue bikini, but the bottom were shorts.

Jason had on electric blue trunks. Travis and Conner had on white trunks with black lining. Frank had on a deep purple pair and Nico had black trunks. Percy was probably the most impressive. He had on seagreen trunks. His eyes demanded to sparkle. His tan lean body, looked terrific. I don't see what he sees in the dumb blond when I was here.

I had a skinny, tanned body. My face was pretty, and I had silky black hair. I bet I was even smarter than her.

Nicos pov

As soon as every one was changed, we jumped into the pool. After what seemed like hours, we finally got out and Percy's mortal friends left.


	6. Wake-up Calls and Doubts

**Please read! A friend of mine is getting bullied at school. In order for her to know we are all there for her and anybody getting bullied, I want all girls to paint their pinky either baby blue, or purple. All the other colors should be different. I want all boys to wear two different shoes. These different designs show "hey! I'm not afraid to be different and we shouldn't be made fun of for it! "**

**Do this at least once a week for all of April and May! Also, if you are brave (you may use a fake name) pm or review me a story of a time you or a friend got bullied. I will tell two stories a chapter. Please, stop the bullying. You have no idea what bullying can do to people.**

Percy's POV

I was walking around in a circle. I didn't realize I was talking. "How will this work? It needs to be perfect!" I muttered. I had a big surprise, but I was so worried something would go wrong.

"Percy?" A voice said. I opened my door and saw Piper. "Ya?" I asked "if you don't mind me asking, what was that plan you were talking about?" I sighed, but told her. "Yo can't tell anyone" I said. She nodded and left me to pacing.

**Just a line break! Dee Dee doo!**

"ANNABETH!" I yelled. "Please, don't leave me!" I watched as she stumbled, blindly toward the edge of the cliff. "BOB! Help her..." instead of him helping her, he watched as she fell. I could feel my heart breaking.

"PERCY! Wake up!" My eyes bolted open. My breath was heavy. "What happened?" I asked. "You were dreaming," Annabeth said. "Do you want to talk about it?" I remembered her face as she searched for me. I shook my head no. The rest of the night, we slept in the safety of each other's arms.

Pipers pov

After Percy told me his plan, I could practically feel my mom squealing. The rest of us were staying here for the weekend. Well the others are. Jason and I are staying here. Percy said we can take two of the guest rooms. Almost as soon as we agreed, the plaques on the door went from 'Guest room' to 'Piper' and 'Jason.'

My room has various shades of pink, purple, silver, and blue. It was not to girly. The bed was a soft cupcake bed, with a plush headboard. The room has silver walls covered in pictures of camp and my family.

My full sized closet was already filled with clothes. I had a beautiful desk, a blue vanity, and a purple rug. It was the perfect room! That night, I went to sleep feeling more peaceful then ever.

The next morning, Travis knocked on my door telling me to come with my phone. I did as he asked and found everyone huddled around Percy's door. We all snuck in and found Percy and Annabeth sleeping together.

Everyone took pictures. Then Conner walks over to the two and half in their ears. Let's just say, it was an interesting morning.

**Monday, Thalia's pov**

I was thinking about what we will be doing today, when I literally bumped into Nico. I ended up dropping my stuff. **(Authors note: they are all 16\17) **In fact, I couldn't help thinking about how cute he is. 'Stop thinking that! You are an eternal maiden!'

For all of my morning classes, I couldn't help it. I mean, I only joined the hunters to avoid the prophecy. But then again, my fellow maidens were like sisters. On the other hand… omg, I'm arguing with myself! Great...

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the short chapter. I promise the next will be longer! Remember, send in stories! My next chapter will be published after I am given two stories to tell! Also, stay strong Mimi (her real names Ameana) and all those getting bullied! **


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, it's been while! I will publish within the next week! Thanx!


End file.
